Marketplace Slaves
Marketplace slaves Tomorrow, your body will be sold to another human being, in a manner that the greater outside world can barely comprehend. And in doing so, you will contribute to a society and culture, not to mention economy, that has existed purely to serve the needs of those of us who must see the world in dichotomies of master and slave. — The Slave Slaves in the Marketplace are diverse in gender, age, and physical appearance. What they share in common is being willing to be sold for a contracted period of time to an Owner not of their choosing. Many of the stories told in the series include slaves being sold to Owners who are not necessarily a "dream Master/Mistress," to emphasize the complete lack of choice the slaves have after agreeing to participate in the Marketplace's world. To be thrilled at the touch of leather, aroused by the sound of harsh words, or satisfied by the security of rigid bondage is the mark of a lover. To be thrilled at the opportunity to provide useful service, aroused by a pleased nod, and satisfied by the proverbial job well done, is the mark of a slave. It may sound severe. Almost anti-erotic. Until you see two people, owner and owned, existing in a complementary relationship where each suits the other like balances on a delicate scale. — The Marketplace Chris Parker describes the workload of most Marketplace slaves to sound similar to those of the traditional housewife - to cook, clean, provide childcare, assist in the family business, run errands, and be prepared to sexually entertain their Owners when called upon to do so. However, most Marketplace contracts are between two and five years in length, with the slave's right to honorably move on to another contract or retire from the Marketplace. For dedicated slaves, there are opportunities for to increase their skills - and thus their value. Robin and other slaves take classes at local community colleges, paid for by their Owners. Other slaves go to specific Trainers for skills-building; Imala Anderson is a Trainer who only works with experienced slaves, for example. Paths to Becoming a Marketplace Slave To become a Marketplace slave, the most common path is to be "spotted" by a Marketplace Spotter, who lurk in the soft world looking for people with the potential. Once spotted, the potential slave will spend a period of time with the Spotter, who will test and evaluate before revealing the existence of the Marketplace. If appropriate, the potential slave will then be turned over to a Trainer orTraining House for more rigorous training to prepare for the life of a Marketplace slave. This path is the journey featured in the novel, The Slave, featuring Robin Cassidy. There are at least two examples of Marketplace slaves who come from families with deep roots in the Marketplace. In The Trainer, Joan tells Michael LaGuardia that her family has served the family of Lord Tillsdale for over nine generations. In another, retired slave Major Montgomery Chatham attends The Reunion where his grand-niece, Nicole MacKenzie is preparing to be a Marketplace slave. Mistress Madeline is a Marketplace Owner who keeps both Marketplace and non-Marketplace slaves in her household. It is unclear whether Claudia, who first appears in The Marketplace, is a soft worldslave in Madeline's household, or a Marketplace slave, although she is aware of the Marketplace and deeply devoted to her Owner. In at least one case, access to becoming a Marketplace slave comes through deceit: Sharon Brosa seduces a Spotter, Joe Manelli, into forging papers for her to gain access to a Training House on the belief that she is meant to be a pleasure slave. Cost of a Marketplace Slave Author Laura Antoniou never specifies how much it costs to own a Marketplace slave, but equates it to the cost of hiring a full-time professional to do the equivalent amount of work, complete with room and board and healthcare. And just as professionals with specific skills gain a higher market share in the real world, Marketplace slaves with specific skills sell for higher prices. Types of Marketplace Specialty Slaves Like Trainers, slaves can have specialities. The expectation is that all of the specialty slaves have a base training level, with additional skills-building done either prior to their time in service, or while under contract. Examples of specialty slaves are: entertainment slaves - examples in the Marketplace series include Lorens, who was originally sold as a bodybuilder to an Owner who sent him on the bodybuilding circuit; and the troupe of gender-bending entertainers who perform at the The Academy grudge slaves - a rarely mentioned specialty, in which a slave is Owned not so much for their skills, but as a fetish object upon which an Owner can enact role-playing fantasies. It is a role for a heavy masochist, and one with a capacity to handle verbal and physical abuse and humiliation, and the slave contracts are shorter, with a higher level of supervision by the slave's Trainer or Agent to ensure their health. Billy-Ray Clemm is a grudge slave in contract to a black Owner who enjoys tormenting him. "Hell, 'redneck' is one o'the nicer things he calls me!...He calls me a no-account, trailer trash hillbilly, a cocksucking faggot scumbag, man, every name in the book and lots more he jes' make up." He laughed. "It's not bad, you know, when you like it all like I do, you jsut gotta have a thick skin, so's you don't take it personal." interpreter slaves - in an increasingly international world, the need for multi-lingual slaves is in high demand. Several interpreter slaves attend The Academy to assist the gathering in communicating in the many languages spoken there. medical slaves two slaves are mentioned in the series" as having medical backgrounds: Greta Mueller is a medical doctor who is owned by Emil Kauffmann, a psychiatrist; and Joshuawho is purchased to care for an Owner who is dying from AIDS. In the case of Greta, her value is invested into her Owner's business. Joshua has a secondary skill - a severe masochist, he provides an outlet for the fear and anger of loved ones who need someone to blame (and beat) when illness strikes the family. pets/animal slaves - another fetish-object role for a slave, a pet is a human who acts as an animal. Steve aka "Muscledog" is purchased by Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton to be a housepet. Livia is a slave who accompanies her Trainer, Benjamin Urquart, to The Academy as part of his team of sled dogs. Pony boys and girls are also present at The Academy and perform as part of the entertainment one evening. pleasure slaves are another specialized field. While many associate pleasure with physical attractiveness and sex play, a pleasure slave's duties are far more extensive. "When someone has the money and time to invest in a pleasure slave, they're assuming that their new property can be alluring, capitvating, subissive and utterly available. but they also want them to be interesting. A pleasure slave has to serve all the pleasures of their owner, and share them from time to time," explains Grendel Elliott. He includes skills such as dancing, card games, tennis, golf, riding horses, flattering and flirting, knowledge of current events and the arts as examples of the areas in which a pleasure slave must receive training. Leaving the Marketplace While there are slaves who stay in the Marketplace for decades, many slaves in the Marketplace leave after a few years, having fulfilled their dream or realized that their dream of finding the "perfect" Master/Mistress isn't necessarily going to happen when they have no control over who will buy them. Others leave when they realize that their Master/Mistress will not fall in love with them, and are heartbroken. At times, a slave leaves the Marketplace for other reasons. Jeff was kicked out after having stolen an item from guests of his Owners. Vanjel was serving a Marketplace family that needed to invoke the "War Clause" and end their slaves' contracts early in order to remove them safely from Sarajevo. Sherry was accidentally impregnated by her Owner, and chose to keep the baby, which meant it was necessary for her to leave her contract. (Her Owner was fined.) Desmond is part of a property dispute in a divorce between his Owners, making him feel truly like property - and not comfortable with the feeling. If, however, the slave leaves the Marketplace without negative reasons that would be held against them, they are welcome to return at any time. Carol is a slave who left the Marketplace for nearly a decade before considering a return. Slaves (alphabetized by name most commonly referred to) * Alexander is mentioned in The Reunion as a 42 year old slave owned by a Scottsman, according to a report read by Ryan, a trainee at Kaleigh Castle. * Alicia appears in the story California Dreaming in the e-book edition of The Trainer. She is blond, with augmented breasts and a candy-coated sweet voice. * Akira appears in the story The Nurse, from The Academy. He is purchased by Roberto Vasquez and Lamont. He was trained by Chris Parker while Chris was in the Training House of SakaiTetsuo. * Andy and Cindy first appear in The Slave as Ken Mandarin's seeming sibling pair from the Midwest who serve various functions, including cleaning, housekeeping, secretarial work, errand running, and are voracious sexually. Also appear in The Trainer, The Academy. * Andrew Robertson-Graves is mentioned in The Reunion. He trained at Kaleigh Castle under Mr. Blake. Serving as butler for Noguchi at the time of The Reunion. Chris Parker substituted for him when he had a broken leg. * Anthony, not yet included in a Marketplace novel but will be an important mentor to Chris Parker. * Bayani is mentioned in The Reunion as a cook once owned by the same man who owned Lloyd. * Mr. Benjamin is also a Trainer and appears in the story In Service in The Academy. * James Billings appears in The Reunion as a valet for Philip Harrington, Lord Southerby. . * Billy-Ray Clemm is introduced in The Reunion as a grudge slave.” * Blake, Percival. Mr. Blake is introduced in The Reunion as the head butler at Kaleigh Castle, and was trained by Dalton. He trained Chris Parker the first time Chris was at Kaleigh. * Brian Cohen first appears in The Marketplace as a potential slave. He is spotted by Paul Sheridan at a leather contest, and brought to train with Grendel Elliott and Alexandra Selador. * Carl appears in The Slave. He is owned by Jimmy Appleton, and is the oldest member of the household at 37. Other slaves in household include Robin, Raul, Jeff, and Steve (Muscledog). * Carol Hotchkins appears in The Reunion. She is a retired Marketplace slave considering a return to service. * Celia (The Slave). Ken Mandarin's chef, who used to belong to Ken's older brother in exchange for an unnamed pierced male slave who works on site at a petrochemical plant her brother owns. Robin meets her. She is plump, French, and cheerful. * Chandra is one of two pleasures slaves who appear in The Reunion. Trained by Ninon and owned by an unnamed Owner, she is stunningly gorgeous and “exotic.” Enjoys guessing about other people’s lives and interests, and meddling a little. * Chris Parker. Appears in all Marketplace novels. Is also a Master Trainer. * Claudia first appears in The Marketplace. She trains at the Long Island Training House with Robert, Sharon, and Brian. She is returned to her Owner, Mistress Madeline, and becomes her head of household staff by the time of The Academy. She oversees a staff that includes Francie, Susan, and Charlene. * Cosmo (The Reunion). A surprise “stand-in” for Chandra while she’s at the Reunion. Borrowed, along with his “slave sister” Rene from a mistress who is a friend of Chandra’s owner. * Desmond is sent to The Reunion until the final decision is made as to whom he will serve after his Owners divorce. * Diego appears in the short story The Leash Has Two Ends in post-2001 editions of The Marketplace. * Doris appears in the story, The California Way, in The Academy. Trained by Max Bloom and sold to a “family” in the San Francisco area that includes Maurice, Pauline, and Spunk. * Edith is mentioned in The Trainer by her niece, Joan. She owns a candy store, and her husband Henry will be leaving the Marketplace shortly. She has one brother, Joan’s father, and two sisters, including Gladys and an unnamed sister who is still in service at the time of The Trainer. * Elaine appears in The Reunion with her lover and fellow slave, Gilles. * Emily first appears in The Marketplace. Originally trained by Imala Anderson, she belongs to the Owner who purchases Robert. * Ethan appears in The Trainer. His Owner is Niall, his Spotter is Claudio and his Trainer is Geoff Negel. Michael LaGuardia meets him, and uses him for blow jobs and to suck his toes. * Faith is a night chambermaid in The Reunion. She serves Al and Lloyd the night they play with Billy-Ray, and cleans Chandra’s room after the pajama party. * Enid appears in the story For Want of a Nail in the e-book format of The Marketplace. She is in training at the Long Island Training House. * Ernesto appears in the story "Inside Straight" in the e-book format of The Academy. He is serving at the party thrown by Walther Kurgan. * Fancy appears in the story, The Tiger in the Dining Room in The Academy. Her Trainer was Jason and her Owner is Master Graham. * Farouk al-Wadi appears in the story Insha-allah in The Academy. He is purchased to become a husband to Khadija so she can meet a family obligation. Prior to this contract, Farouk's Ownerwas Danberry & Ellis. He may have received some training at Kaleigh Castle. * Fatma appears in the story Insha-allah in The Academy. She has been owned by Khadija’s family for three generations as a nursemaid and ama. * Felix appears in The Inheritor. His Owner is Michael LaGuardia. * Gerald appears in The Reunion. He is training at Kaleigh Castle, and just entered the Marketplace on his forty-sixth birthday. * Gilles appears in The Reunion with his lover and fellow slave, Elaine Trained by Honore, he works as a child care professional for a large Marketplace family. Gilles and Elaine plan to leave the Marketplace in 2000, get married and raise a family. * Gladys appears in The Reunion. She is a retired Marketplace slave who served Lord Tillsdale for 25 years. She is one of two aunts to Joan, and has an unnamed sister still in service at the time of The Trainer. She attends Reunions when they are held in Britain. Regularly runs into Major Montgomery Chatham at these affairs. Joins Tequila Gold and Lucy on the day excursions, and has fun with Robin at the pajama party thrown by Chandra. * Mr. Glin appears in The Trainer. He is the butler at Rothmere. Possibly trained by Dalton. * Greta Mueller first appears in The Slave. Her Trainer is Imala Anderson and her Owner is Dr. Emil Kaufmann. She examines Robin at the request of Chris Parker. She is a trained physician and works with her Owner as Marketplace medical professionals. Also appears in The Trainer and mentioned in The Academy. * Mrs. Harrison is mentioned in The Trainer as the housekeeper of the Tillsdale Manor, and to whom Joan will be reporting. * Henry is mentioned in The Trainer as a slave married to Edith, one of Joan’s aunts. * Jeff appears in The Slave and The Trainer. Owned by Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton, serving with Raul, Carl, and Robin. Implicates Robin in a theft of Eve Panski’s earrings, causing Robin to be horrifically punished. Beaten by Chris Parker when the theft is correctly attributed to him. * Jeffrey appears in The Academy in the story In Service. He is in training with Mr. Benjamin. * Jerry appears in The Trainer. His Owner is Niall and his Trainer is Geoff Negel. Acts as housekeeper and assistant. Michael LaGuardia knows him. * Joan appears in The Trainer and is mentioned in The Reunion. Her Owner is Lord Tillsdale. Sent to train with Imala Anderson and also works with Chris Parker and Michael LaGuardia. After her training, she will enter into a 10 year contract as second upstairs maid. * Joshua appears in the story The Nurse in The Academy. He is purchased by Roberto Vasquez in 1987 at the Amsterdam auction shortly after Roberto is diagnosed with HIV and is left as part of a property inheritance to Roberto's surviving lover, Lamont. * Judy appears in the short story A Familiar Ring in The Slave. A retired Marketplace slave, living with her lover, Khim (also a retired Marketplace slave) in Bethesda. They know Monica, and arrange to have Robin spend a few weeks with them. * Kevin Isling appears in The Reunion. A junior trainee at Kaleigh Castle. * Khim appears in the short story A Familiar Ring in The Slave. A retired Marketplace slave, living with her lover, Judy (also a retired Marketplace slave) in Bethesda. They know Monica, and arrange to have Robin spend a few weeks with them. * Leon appears in The Slave and belongs to Gordon Reynolds. He meets Robin when she is training with Chris Parker in a neighbor’s apartment. * Livia appears in The Academy. She is a muscular female with blue eyes and tattoos and scars all over her body... and is trained as a work dog by Benjamin Urquhart. She aggressively sniffsMichael LaGuardia who finds himself strangely aroused. * Lloyd Buchanan appears in The Reunion. A retired Marketplace slave, Lloyd left the Marketplace in the mid-70's. He met Al Frick in the late 70's, and they have been together for 20 years. He and Al met Richard and Lisa Nelson at a Reunion several years ago; they keep in touch and act as "uncles" to the Nelson children, Amy and Todd. * Lorens appears in The Trainer when he comes to Imala Anderson for finishing work before signing a lifetime contract with his Owner, a woman in Seattle who writes novels. Originally a body builder, he underwent training to become a general purpose slave. * Lucy, or Lucretia Delacroix, appears in The Reunion. A slave top, trained by Arturo Massimiliano, Lucy is highly discrete and is highly priced because of her services. She currently lives in Zurich. Lucy’s Owner is a divorced man who only periodically gets to see his children, because he is no longer in the US. To maintain his custody rights and ensure discretion, Lucy never goes to his house. She joins Tequila and Gladys on many of the day trips planned by Megan. * Nicole MacKensie appears in The Reunion as a trainee at Kaleigh Castle. She is assigned to Chris Parker as a personal butler during his stay, although also serves Chandra during the all-women's pajama party. Her Trainer is Bronwyn. She is the daughter of the niece of Major Montgomery Chatham. * Jennifer appears in The Reunion as a retired slave. Her lover, Gabriela, is not Marketplace. * Major Montgomery Chatham appears in The Reunion. A retired British slave (in his 80’s), he initially served with the British Army in the North African arena under the man who would eventually become his first Owner. He served at several Academy events. He retired at the age of 65 (in 1981) and lives in a cottage provided by his former owner. The Major attends Reunions whenever they are held in the British Isles because he enjoys telling and hearing stories. He frequently runs into Gladys at these events. * Marie Consuelo appears in The Reunion as a retired Marketplace slave, married to Clayton. Her last Owner was a U.S. mogul who was making his name known in the “wholesale club” business. * Mariko appears briefly in The Academy. She is a slave in the Kobe Training House owned by Tetsuo Sakai, and being trained by Abe Jiro. * Megan Leachlainn appears in The Reunion. She is the social director at Kaleigh Castle and owned by Danbury & Ellis. She is a top notch slave trained by Dalton, and keeps everyone mingling. * Mildred appears in the story Bullseye in The Academy. She is a slave spotted by Matson and trained by Alayne, and serves a household in France. * Patrick appears in The Reunion as one of the trainees at Kaleigh Castle. He does work as a stableboy, and assists with serving at the formal dinner. * Paul appears in The Trainer as one of the slaves training with Geoff Negel at the time Michael LaGuardia is there. He already has an Owner couple. * Pedro appears in the story The Nurse in The Academy. His family had been Marketplace slaves for generations and owned by Roberto’s family. Serves with Akira and Joshua. Comes from Ocotlan, and returns there after Roberto dies, after obtaining permission from Lamont. * Harry Piggot is remembered by Chris Parker in The Reunion. He was Chris' roommate during Chris' first stay at Kaleigh Castle. Together, they were known as “Stan and Ollie,” due to their physical differences and constant companionship. Harry died of AIDS in the 80’s. * Ramesh appears in the story For Want of a Nail in the e-book format of The Marketplace. He is in training at the Long Island Training House. * Raul appears in The Slave as the House manager for Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton. Serves in the same house as Robin, Carl, Jeff, and Steve (Muscledog). Used to be owned by a vintner who currently owns Brian. * Rene appears briefly in The Reunion. She and her "slave brother" Cosmo are borrowed by Chandra while she’s at the Reunion to entertain her Owner. * Richard Nelson is a retired slave attending the Reunion with his family (wife Lisa, and children Amy and Todd). * Rick appears in the story Bullseye in The Academy. He is a slave spotted by Matson and trained by Alayne. Rick is “under the boot of an ex-Marine”. * Robert Grafton first appears in The Marketplace, then in The Slave and in the story Thank You, Miss Claudia in The Academy. * Robin Cassidy first appears in The Slave, then in The Trainer, The Reunion, and The Inheritor. * Rolf appears in The Reunion, a general purpose slave who is primarily used for driving, heavy lifting, and sex. His Trainer is Walther Kurgan. He has completed two three-year contracts, and is going back on the block after his break at the Reunion. Rooms with Billy-Ray at the Reunion. * Rosie appears in The Reunion as a slave in training with Philip Harrington currently assigned to Kaleigh Castle. She is assigned to clean the Nelson suite. She meets Trevor while there, and falls in love. * Rudy appears in the story California Dreaming in the e-book edition of The Trainer. He is nicely muscled and has dark eyes. * Ryan appears in The Reunion as a waiter-training-as-butler who is friendly with Mackenzie and Azziz. His Trainer is Howard Ward. * Sabrina Kent appears in The Reunion. A trainee at Kaleigh Castle, originally assigned as training partner for Nicole MacKensie, but found to be unsuitable. * Sasha appears in The Inheritor. He is owned by Aiden Donnelly and serves with Robin in the Donnelly household. * Salim appears in the story California Dreaming in the e-book edition of The Trainer. His real name is Sam, but is renamed by Geoff Negel to provide an additional exotic touch to match his olive skin, almond-shaped eyes and dark curly hair. * Sharon Brosa first appears in The Marketplace with the hope of becoming a pleasure slave. * Sherry appears in The Reunion as a slave who left the Marketplace after her Owner impregnated her. * Steve, aka Muscledog appears in The Slave, and may be referenced in The Marketplace. He is the latest acquisition to Eric Parese and Jimmy Appelton's household. A body builder with a passion for men's feet. * Tara appears in The Trainer. Spotted and originally trained by Corazon. Training with Imala Anderson when Michael LaGuardia arrives. Owned by a judge, her third owner, who lives in St. Louis. Lesbian by preference, she is planning to retire after her contract is completed. * Tatiana appears in the story California Dreaming in the e-book edition of The Trainer. Michael LaGuardia thinks of her as the classic Negel pleasure slave type: tall, willowy with amber hair and honey brown eyes. * Tequila Gold appears in The Reunion. Spotted by Cyril and owned by an unnamed Owner who is an international rock star, serving as a personal bodyguard. She meets Carol on the plane to the Reunion, rooms with Lucy, and goes on every day trip available with Gladys. * Theresa appears in The Inheritor as one of the slaves owned by Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly. She is Aiden Donnelly's first lover. * Tina appears in The Trainer. She is in training with Geoff Negel at the time Michael LaGuardia is there. * Tomas is a pleasure slave who appears in The Reunion. He rooms with Vanjel and periodically goes off with other, unnamed slaves for quiet intimacy. * Travis appears in "Inside Straight," the short story in the e-book edition of The Academy. He is red haired, heavily pierced, and Scottish. He is serving at a party thrown by Walther Kurgan when he is spotted by Stuart to serve Marcy Teodor. * Vanjel Krajc was owned by a family in Sarajevo who had to enact the “war clause” in 1994 when the city was under heavy siege. * Yaro appears in The Slave in the household of Ken Mandarin who gives massages. Dark with flashing white teeth. Robin meets him. Unnamed Slaves From the Marketplace * Mistress Madeline threw a party which featured twin blond beauties from the Netherlands. Boy and girl, barely spoke English. "Both had long hair, shaggy almost. They looked primitive, very . . . raw. I told David to have their noses pierced. That would have completed the image." The twins were probably spotted by Joost DeGraaf. * Alexandra Selador knows of another set of twins in San Francisco. As yet unnamed and gendered. * Paul Sheridan spotted a previous slave that went through Grendel and Alexandra's house, a "puppy" who "went into a two-year contract right out of training..." and "traded at a twenty-five percent increase out of San Diego last year." Possibly Muscledog. * The slaves in the catalogue Sharon reads. Excerpts: "an elegant Asian woman with sensual lips." "A muscular black man with a shaved head and several rings along the bottom of his cock." * The two unnamed novice slaves that come to Alexandra and Grendel's house after the first four are done. They will train with Brian. * The six unnamed novice slaves that come to Alexandra and Grendel's house after they return from their vacation (The Marketplace, “A Leash Has Two Ends”). * Two unnamed pleasure slaves owned by an Argentinian couple who loan them, via Chris Parker, to Alex and Grendel (The Marketplace, “The Leash Has Two Ends”). “The woman was tall and slender, with perfectly formed breasts and long black hair that ran down to her waist. And her partner was a classically formed man with wide shoulders and narrow hips, his nipples pierced and eyes sharp. The two of them came in matching sarongs.” * An unnamed male slave who fucks Chris Parker while he is chained to a bed in slave quarters. (The Marketplace, “A Leash Has Two Ends.”) Small, pale, and American. * An unnamed female slave who is chained to the bed next to Chris Parker in the slave quarters. (The Marketplace, “A Leash Has Two Ends.”) From The Slave * An unnamed male slave with piercings owned by the brother of Ken Mandarin, who traded him for Celia. The slave currently works in a petrochemical plant owned by Ken’s brother. * An unnamed male friend of Leon, “who’s with some folks that like to see him eatin’ outa their hands at dinner, begging for food, but he always gets to eat as much as he wants when he’s in the kitchen.” * An unnamed major domo who directs the slaves at the party celebrating the 50th anniversary of the New York fall auction. “He was dressed in a working tux, but his collar chain was draped over his white shirt, the lock centered on his chest like a European order.” * Two retired Marketplace slaves living in the D.C. area known to Khim and Judy. * The “two types” of slaves at the party celebrating the 50th anniversary of the New York fall auction. Half are dressed; the other half dressed provocatively. The second group also serves at the auction where Robin is sold. The Slave * The “latest project” of Ali Cruz’s: “a shorter and more buxom woman who was making her way through the crowd. . . quite substantial, but all in proportion to the woman’s other gifts. Ruebanesque would actually be accurate for her.” Shorter than Ali, but still tall for a woman. * On the auction block in The Slave. "A young man, dark skinned and wiry. His head was shaven, and gleamed in the bright light of the room, and he was pierced with silver rings in his nipples and through the head of his cock. He knelt tall, with a straight back and taughtly held legs and arms." * On the auction block in The Slave. "a pair of (female) twins was posed, pale-skinned redheads with dancing bright eyes and playful wide mouths." Purchased by a television newsman. * On the auction block in The Slave. "A man in his forties, his hair cut in a standard business style and his body a network of decorative body modifications. Tattoos wound up his back and around his legs, and the clean lines of old cuts in his skin showed as pale scars and raised white skin marking off patterns of careful, painful artwork. . . " also heavily pierced. All would be covered by a business suit. * At the auction block. "Tall, crowned with a silvery mass of hair that came down her body in waves. . . . although the slave had beautiful, upswept breasts topped with per nipples, between her legs was a man's cock." Probably spotted by Alison Cruz. From The Trainer * A young, lithe male slave in a steel collar, in the training house of Geoff Negel who Michael LaGuardia watches being fed mole from Geoff’s hand. * Three slaves (two women and one man) owned by Bradley Coffin who attend Geoff Negel, Michael LaGuardia, Crystal and their owner to England for the event at Rothmere. * The unnamed slave staff at Rothmere who greet Geoff Negel, Michael LaGuardia, Crystal, Bradley Coffin and other event attendees, and then dry their clothes, and clean their boots. Also unnamed slaves passing canapes, who Michael compares to the three unnamed slaves attending them while on the trip. * The unnamed slaves in training in California Dreaming including a trio of slave girls who give a passable belly dancing exhibit. From the Academy * The ponies and dogs used in The Academy for the Canadian entertainment. In addition to Livia (one of the dogs), one pony is described: “a young Asian woman, her black eyes sparkling over the silver bit in her mouth. As she tossed her silky hair, making the purple ostrich plumes in her head harness dance like flags, Michael noticed that the hair descending from her butt plug looked exactly the same color and texture as the hair on her head.” * An unnamed Russian slave once owned by Roberto who employed him for his tutoring. Lamont remembers him as a real ‘Tom’s man,” referring to the body type made famous by real life artist Tom of Finland. Possibly trained with Corinne. * An unnamed petite blond woman with elaborate tattoos, trained by Chris Parker while he was in Japan training with Tetsuo Sakai in the mid-1980’s. On the block at the 1985 Tokyo auction at the same time as Akira. On the block in Tokyo. One of three less-than-acceptable slaves chosen for Chris Parker to train by Sakai Noriko. * An unnamed Eurasian gentleman, trained by Chris Parker while he was in Japan training with Tetsuo Sakai in the mid-1980’s. On the block as the same time as Akira. On the block at the 1985 auction in Tokyo. One of three less-than-acceptable slaves chosen for Chris Parker to train by Sakai Noriko. * Unnamed male twins on the block at the 1987 Amsterdam auction at the time Joshua is purchased * An unnamed woman in business clothing on the block at the 1987 Amsterdam auction at the time Joshua is purchased (The Academy, “The Nurse”). * An unnamed French maid, probably male, on the block at the 1987 Amsterdam at the time Joshua is purchased (The Academy, “The Nurse”). * Noguchi slaves (two mentioned in The Academy). * An unnamed slave in the Long Island house who is Rachel’s first “victim” cleaning the bathrooms (The Academy, Alex’s choice.) * Tetsuo slaves (The Academy) include one who serves Chris Parker and Tetsuo Sakai in their first meeting, two slaves that wait on Tetsuo and Chris when Chris undresses for Tetsuo and they go to the bathhouse; one who dresses Chris Parker in a formal kimono, and “Elder Sister,” who will be Chris’ supervisor, seven slaves training in Tetsuo’s Kobe space when Chris is assigned there. * An unnamed blond slave “with a small nose and blue eyes” that was the first slave Khadija’s father owned that Khadija knew about. She was put in the house in Alexandria. (The Academy, “Insha’allah.”) * An unnamed pleasure slave living in Khadija’s family house in Alexandria at the time of her father’s death. (The Academy, “Insha’allah.”) * A correspondence secretary belonging to Khadija’s father in London at the time of his death. (The Academy, “Insha’allah.”) * A “bahweb,” or messenger/guardian for Khadija’s Cairo house, originally her father’s slave. (The Academy, “Insha’allah.”) * A pleasure slave for a diplomat who first told Fatma of the Marketplace. Possibly also her lover. (The Academy, “Insha’allah.”) * An unnamed man with rings piercing his nipples and penis, with the rings chained together. In a photograph sent by Ken Mandarin to Khadija (The Academy, “Insha’allah”). * Personal slave to Ninon. Knows the bath house slave. (The Academy) * A slave couple (the husband is a slave in Sweden). (The Academy) * A Japanese bath attendant for Ninon and Corinne. (The Academy) * Three slaves trained by Anderson while Chris Parker is away training with Dalton (The Academy, “Clocking”) * an unnamed slave shared between Stuart and his friend Arcane * unnamed slaves serving as at a party thrown by Walther Kurgan: two women and a man are in bondage tied together, three are Japanese women who are erotic acrobats, three are ponies, and four naked men, "one pale and shaved, one dark and muscular, a tall red haired brute with a ring in his nose, and a small Asian man decorated with tattoos." (It is likely that one of these slaves is Travis) * an unnamed slave who is being used by two unnamed female trainers * an unnamed slave who is sucking off Sebastian Pettibone Tucker while being caned by an unnamed female trainer from New York. (The female trainer is probably Alexandra Selador, as she is an old friend of Sebastian's.) * two unnamed slaves who are serving an unnamed male trainer from the front and back. * an unnamed butch female slave that had been trained by Walther Kurgan and served in the English Navy for six years. from The Reunion * the unnamed slave/butler and housekeeper, in addition to Billings, at the residence where Lord and Lady Southerby stay when Chris Parker arrives. * the unnamed black slave from Morocco Robin remembers meeting when she was in service to Jimmy and Eric. * the unnamed retired slave with whom Tomas shares an interest in World Cup Soccer, and then spends the night during the evening of the all-women’s pajama party.